New Earth
by Peter-Vincent10
Summary: WHAT IF it WAS Rose and NOT the bitchy trampoline Cassandra who kissed the Doctor? in season 2 episode 2 New Earth PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! I REALLY NEED FEEDBACK! thnx!


_**Hey guys so you all know that I am in love with doctor who...and I was watching season 2 episode 2 (my favorite episode in season 2 New Earth) when I got this idea...WHAT IF it WAS Rose and NOT the bitchy trampoline Cassandra who kissed the Doctor?**_

* * *

_**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE! :) Rose's P.O.V**_

**I **stood there listening to him ramble on about something that sounded like termial...no...terminal..YES terminals that was it! (**S**ee, I wasn't listening cause I was too busy having an inner battle with myself about wanting to kiss **him, **and the reasons why I shouldn't) He lead me into this area with white walls as we looked for the terminals...

**The Doctor:** _I just don't get it! WHY have the best cure in the world and keep it a secret?! _

**Me: **_I don't know...I just can't Adam-and-Eve it..._

**The Doctor: **_Okay whats up with the voice? _

**(S**ee, I had been talking in this pitiful accent for a good 15 minutes now (AT LEAST) and I was beginning to think he didn't notice...well I guess I was wrong...) (I give him one of those tongue-in-teeth grins that I **KNOW** he loves)

**Me:** _Oh I dunno...just checking to see if you would notice...you know...new earth..._(to myself more than him) _new me..._

**The Doctor:** _Well I can talk, new new Doctor!_ (he says playfully, I smile slightly)

(OH NO my mind screams at me as I see how close we are standing) (Then I make up my mind...I am going to kiss The Doctor)

**Me:** _Mmm, Aren't you just._ (I say in a low voice)

_**-AUTHORS P.O.V-**_

Rose lunges forward and attacks The Doctor's lips, surprise etched into his face along with slight excitement. The Doctor stands there melting his mouth into hers, listening to her small moans. Finally he finds the strength to move a different body part other than his head and he laces his fingers into Rose's hair. Rose rips her fingers through The Doctor's hair as they both moan and deepen the kiss. After a bit Rose pulls away for some needed breath, which she can see the doctor needs as well.

_**-THE DOCTOR'S P.O.V-**_

Rose: _T-t-terminals that way _(She points the way we are-no-were heading (before she attacked me))

Me: Yeah. (I squeak in a high-pitched voice)

_**-ROSE'S P.O.V-**_

(As predicted me and the Doctor solved this problem with the cat-nuns, and he STILL hasn't said a word about that kiss) (We are now heading towards the TARDIS)

**Me:** _So...where are we going next __**Doctor**__? _(I ask with a hint of cold sarcasm which he picks up immediately)

**The Doctor:** W_hat? You kissed me...and now its over...whats the big deal? I thought people kiss all the time on this..._(oh he's searching for a word)_...godforsaken rock..._(he smiles slightly at the memory of their encounter with the Slitheen family, I almost smile..**almost**)

**Me:** (Now I let the cold sarcasm **flood** into my voice) _Yeah...people kiss all the time...but this isn't "People" this is you and me...and after all I-_(my voice starts to break slightly but I hold it together)_-all __**we **__have been through this past year...I just thought it would mean more to you...but that's __**fine **__if it doesn't...because your a __**fucking **__time lord that won't let __**anyone **__see his real self because he is __**too damn afraid **__to let someone in...so yeah...I'm __**fine...I'm just fucking brilliant..NO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M FUCKING FAN-TA-STIC! **_(I turn to my bedroom door in the TARDIS) (Cold detached sarcasm filling every word, as I spat one last final blow at him) _Goodnight __**Doctor! **_(I slam my bedroom door shut with such force that the TARDIS whines in protest) _Sorry girl..._(I say affectionately to the machine)

_**-AUTHORS P.O.V-**_

The doctor lay on his bed...staring at the blue ceiling of the TARDIS bedroom..

**The Doctor:** _Why do I do that?_ (he says up to the ceiling...pain and guilt and hurt VERY evident in his voice) _Why do I always do the wrong thing..._(his voice quiets a bit)..._I think I love her TARDIS...I am falling for Rose Tyler..._(He looked up at his ceiling with wide pleading eyes)_...What do I do TARDIS?_

_**-10Rose-**_

_**HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! :) MY FIRST DOCTOR WHO FIC! FUCK YEAH! ;) SO...I WAS THINKING MAYBE IF I GET 3 REVIEWS THEN I WILL WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS! :) R&R! :)**_


End file.
